Deviltendo
Deviltendo are an independent American-Japanese company founded in 2007 by Gary Bourne and Shigeru "Devil" Koshiro. The founders were only 14 when they founded Deviltendo. They made the Devil System 64 and the cancelled game Pikmin X Chibi-Robo. History In 2005 Gary sent a message in a bottle concerning the creation of a new video game. It turned up at a beach in Japan. A girl aged 5 found it on the beach. Her parents tried to find a person in the town who could read the message. No one wanted to read it, so she threw it in a lake. Devil wanted to one day dive in the lake. However, as a bottle turned up at the end of a lake, he chose not to as he found a bottle. He opened it and read it. He could not understand it because it was in English. However, at school he showed the bottle to his English teacher. She read it out to him in Japanese. Devil got excited. In 2006 he had arranged to sail to America and find Gary Bourne. They eventually met for the first time. Now that Devil had got slightly better at English, they had a conversation. They decided to make a game on the computer. Their first game was called Devil Core (which is now on a demo disc with Pikmin X Chibi-Robo) and it was done in a retro style. They showed it to Gary's parents and friends and they were impressed. This persuaded them to start a company called Deviltendo. In 2010 Devil had moved to New York, where Gary lived. they both had plans to make a new handheld console called the Deviltendo Blast. They had experience with engineering and soldering. They programmed a beta version of the OS for the prototype. They even ported Devil Core to the Deviltendo Blast. When they tested the Deviltendo Blast it was working. They showed it to their parents and they were so impressed they bought a big house for them each in rural Ohio. After that, they both moved there. In 2012 the Deviltendo Blast was cancelled because they felt that they could do better than that. So they hired a 30-year old Scottish man from Aberdeen named Claymore MacGregor, who had moved to Ohio. He had came up with the idea of the Devil System 64. Gary and Devil agreed with Claymore, so they started developing it. Claymore had previous experience with programming such as programming homebrew NES, Atari 2600, and MS-DOS games. In 2013 Deviltendo released the Devil System 64. It got mixed reception. It had strong pre-order sales, but it was a flop on the market (only 4 million sales so far). They have made a loss of $10 million. Deviltendo are considering on discontinuing the Devil System 64, hire 2 extra members, and quit the hardware industry. After this, it is unknown on what will happen. It has been compared to the Wii U and the Dreamcast. Games *Devil Core *Pikmin X Chibi-Robo (cancelled) *The Legend Of Zelda: The Missing Link Category:Game Companies Category:Companies Category:American Companies Category:Japanese Companies Category:American-Japanese Companies